<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Night Bite by OneofWebs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22724476">Night Bite</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneofWebs/pseuds/OneofWebs'>OneofWebs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Gabriel (Good Omens), Consensual Somnophilia, Creampie, Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Dating, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Gabriel Has a Penis (Good Omens), M/M, Oral Sex, Relationship Negotiation, Somnophilia, Top Crowley (Good Omens), Vampires</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:07:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,211</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22724476</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneofWebs/pseuds/OneofWebs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Gabriel was supposed to be a chapter. That was how Crowley kept the whole dabble with humans thing safe. They were chapters. Gabriel was never supposed to be the rest of an endless book. </i>
</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Crowley is a vampire, and now, Gabriel wants to be one, too.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Crowley/Gabriel (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Night Bite</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy Valentine's Day? I think. Aw yeah. Since crowgabe is my new favorite pairing i figure i'd just harass everyone with that on this wonderful day of love.</p>
<p>Big story here. Crowley's a vampire and been dating Gabriel and then one day he's just like oh yeah by the way im a vampire because that's what you do and then some odd time later Gabriel says hey you should make me a vampire too. Shenanigans (sex) ensue. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gabriel was supposed to be a chapter. That was how Crowley kept the whole <em>dabble with humans</em> thing safe. They were chapters. Gabriel was never supposed to be the rest of an endless book. Crowley should have been paying more attention, but something about Gabriel had just kept him coming back for more. The more he came back, the more he’d wanted to <em>share</em> himself with Gabriel—and Gabriel didn’t recoil away. Gabriel came closer. Closer. And that’s where they were, now. Close enough that Gabriel <em>wanted</em> to be the rest of Crowley’s book, and Crowley was considering it.</p>
<p>“I want you to turn me,” Gabriel said.</p>
<p>Crowley was a <em>vampire</em>. Crowley had been a vampire for the last few centuries. That didn’t mean he shied away from human indulgences, like having someone to warm his bed. He just usually didn’t fall in love with them and tell them he was a vampire. Gabriel wasn’t supposed to be special, but he was, and there they were. Gabriel was asking Crowley to <em>turn</em> him—into a vampire, and Crowley didn’t know what to say about that. His initial, jolting response was a resounding <em>no</em>.</p>
<p>They should have never even come this far. Crowley broke every single one of his rules for Gabriel, and that was how they ended up here. They were in <em>Crowley</em><em>’s</em> bed, his black sheets and mound of pillows, in <em>Crowley</em><em>’s</em> home. He could have been living far more lavishly than he did, but he saved his money for the things that mattered. He just had a little cottage out in the country, and he thought it might have been a nice get away from Gabriel’s obnoxious city flat. He should have never thought that.</p>
<p>One visit had turned into two visits, three visits, ten visits. Gabriel even had <em>things</em> in Crowley’s little cottage, like a toothbrush and some clothes. Crowley should have never let it get this far, but he had. He’d done this to himself, and now he was facing the consequences. They weren’t even <em>bad</em> consequences—but the panic was still there. Being a vampire had its merits, but that didn’t mean he wished it on everyone.</p>
<p>“Did you hear me?” Gabriel asked. He shifted up, sitting. The silken sheets dropped away from his chest, and Crowley really tried not to look. He had to use his mind for this decision, not his dick, which inevitably always begged for an extra hour or two of Gabriel’s time. It would certainly want an eternity with him.</p>
<p>“Bad idea,” Crowley muttered.</p>
<p>“And what about it’s a bad idea? I can’t imagine being with anyone else, and I really don’t want to imagine <em>you </em>with someone else. I was sure that we shared that opinion.”</p>
<p>Crowley was too busy thinking to respond immediately.</p>
<p>“People tell each other all the time that they want to spend forever together. We could actually <em>do</em> that. Do you not want to?”</p>
<p>Crowley sighed, rolling over to lay on his back. “Listen, Romeo, it’s not that I don’t <em>want</em> to. It’s just—that’s pretty permanent. If I turn you, there’s no going back.”</p>
<p>“Are you listening <em>at all</em>?” Gabriel frowned. “I just said that’s what I want. Permanent, no going back, together forever.”</p>
<p>“Okay, okay,” Crowley sighed. “Okay, but it’s not like—there’s weird side effects. I don’t want that.”</p>
<p>“What side effects? If you’re making something up to deter me—”</p>
<p>“No! No, that’s not—okay, just listen.”</p>
<p>Gabriel stayed silent.</p>
<p>“You’d be a fledgling. You’d be <em>my</em> fledgling. For a long time. And there’s like this thing with fledglings—it’s why I don’t have any. There’s this weird connection, and it’s almost subservient. It doesn’t have to be sexual, you know, but it is pretty much cut and dry that you think I’m your master, or whatever.”</p>
<p>Gabriel shrugged. “As if we don’t do that now.”</p>
<p>Crowley was trying to ignore the growing hunger, the need to surge up and just bite Gabriel <em>now</em>. He was sure his eyes were changing, and he could feel the length of his fangs growing, involuntarily.</p>
<p>“But it’s not your choice anymore, if we do this,” Crowley pushed himself up. He refused to look at Gabriel, lest he see these changes. “It’s just an impulse.”</p>
<p>“And maybe I <em>want</em> that. Do you not hear me say that? That I <em>want</em> whatever this brings?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, but—”</p>
<p>“No,” Gabriel pressed. “Quit it. You’re making excuses. If you don’t want to turn me then tell me. Don’t act like you’re doing something for me, though.”</p>
<p>Crowley grumbled and ran his fingers through his hair. “Don’t you understand? I <em>do</em> want it. I’d love nothing more than to bite you right now and make you<em> mine.</em>” Crowley finally looked at Gabriel, and Gabriel saw the wide, gold of his eyes, the points of his fangs that protruded from his lips. Gabriel gulped.</p>
<p>“Then <em>do</em> it,” Gabriel pressed. He reached out to put his hand on Crowley’s cheek, cupping his jaw. “Make me yours, Crowley.”</p>
<p>Crowley shook his head in a hurry. “No—no, not right now. Not yet.”</p>
<p>“I can see it in your eyes. You’re starving. You want me,” Gabriel moved closer, shifting to his side. In his movement, the sheets slipped farther down his hip, and Crowley tried so hard not to look.</p>
<p>“I do,” Crowley muttered, “but I want it to be special, Romeo. No take backs, no do overs. It feels like it should be special.”</p>
<p>That didn’t stop Gabriel from throwing his leg over Crowley’s hips to straddle him. The sheets were still between them, but Crowley could feel the hard press of Gabriel’s cock against him and it had him moaning. He wrapped his arms around Gabriel’s waist and laid back with him. Maybe he was hungry. Maybe he <em>wanted </em>to feed, to turn Gabriel right now, but he’d hold off. There wasn’t any better way to curb his cravings than having something hot and tight sink down around his cock.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Three days later, they were standing together in Crowley’s room, once again. Crowley needed the time to prepare himself for this, because it was a big deal. This was bringing a new fledgling into the vampire community, and that took time. There were more hoops to jump through than many people would assume, and Crowley had jumped through <em>all</em> of them in those three days. Now, he was having trouble keeping his hands to himself. He was smoothing his hands down the roll of Gabriel’s chest, feeling the warmth of his skin through the fabric of his shirt. Crowley would miss how warm Gabriel was.</p>
<p>Crowley had to get approval for this, and he had. It’d been easier than he’d anticipated, as their ruler was overly excited to hear that Crowley wanted to <em>take</em> his first fledgling. Nobody had to know that his first fledgling was giving himself up, willingly, arms draped low around his hips. Their noses nearly touched, and their breath would have mingled, if Crowley breathed, at all. Gabriel’s breath was warm and quickened, and his grip on Crowley’s hips was mostly nails. Nervous. Crowley wasn’t taking Gabriel. Gabriel was giving himself up.</p>
<p>Crowley slipped his hands up to Gabriel’s neck to touch the bare skin of him, there. He was warm. He had a beating heart, an airy breath. Those were things he would be giving up, but he’d agreed to it. They hadn’t gone silent in those three days. Crowley liked modern conveniences, even if the great vampire Lord did not—Lucifer was a stickler, but that hadn’t stopped Crowley yet. He’d been texting Gabriel as new excuses not to do this came to mind—no breath, no heart, no warmth. Gabriel was willing to sign it all away for a life with Crowley.</p>
<p>“There’s one more thing I didn’t tell you,” Crowley said, sounding as breathless as he could. He couldn’t even raise his eyes to Gabriel’s, as he was far too busy staring at smooth skin of his neck. A prime piece of real estate.</p>
<p>“What is it?” Gabriel asked.</p>
<p>Then came the explanation, and Crowley tried to keep it as clinical as possible. The rush of turning another human was legendary, and there was always a chance that Crowley would have a near feral response to it. He’d be overwhelmed by the exchange of it and be unable to help himself—he would do anything and everything in his power to ensure he didn’t hurt Gabriel. Especially with the risk to Gabriel. Firstly, not all fledglings survived. Crowley was sure that wouldn’t be a problem, given Gabriel’s sturdy build, but that didn’t mean that he would go unscathed.</p>
<p>There was a good chance that Gabriel would pass out or, potentially, fall into a coma. If Crowley had a feral—<em>sexual</em>—response, and Gabriel lost consciousness, the consequences weren’t exactly grand. These were things Crowley should have told Gabriel before, but he hadn’t really known how to say them. Even now, he was rambling and attempting to avoid the situation, to which Gabriel responded with a smile and a hand on Crowley’s cheek.</p>
<p>“I will not hurt you,” Crowley said, insistent like a promise.</p>
<p>“Crowley, I can’t tell you how much I trust you. If it’s really so bad for you that you couldn’t control yourself, then <em>use</em> me. Just—” Gabriel chuckled to himself. “Tell me how it went? I don’t want to miss out entirely.”</p>
<p>Crowley gulped. “You’re something else. You’d really want me to…?”</p>
<p>Gabriel nodded.</p>
<p>“<em>Fuck</em>,” Crowley breathed, pressing their foreheads together. “I love you, Gabriel. I love you.”</p>
<p>Gabriel curled a hand through Crowley’s hair and smiled. “I love you, too, trouble. That’s why we’re doing this. You’ll be stuck with me.”</p>
<p>“No one I’d rather be stuck with,” Crowley admitted. “What about your family?”</p>
<p>“Don’t talk to them,” Gabriel replied. “My parents disowned me the minute they knew I liked men.”</p>
<p>“You do like some very bad men, I’ll admit. Most good little catholic boys don’t run off with vampires.”</p>
<p>“You’d be surprised. Can we get on with the vampire part?”</p>
<p>Crowley acted as if he’d sucked in a deep breath, smiling a nodding. “One happily ever after, coming right up.”</p>
<p>Crowley leaned in, his hands tight only Gabriel’s shoulders to keep him still. Gabriel took a tight grip around Crowley’s waist, steeling himself for the inevitable sting of the bite, but pulled back in a sudden jolt. Crowley’s first thought was that Gabriel was <em>already</em> regretting his decision, and he hadn’t even so much as scraped his neck. Crowley pulled back to look at Gabriel: a final moment to memorize Gabriel’s face and his blue, blue eyes.</p>
<p>“Should I—should I take my clothes off? You said you might, well. Maybe.”</p>
<p>A grin stretched out over Crowley’s lips. “Expecting something to happen, are we?” But Crowley was already pulling at Gabriel’s buttons, tugging his shirt out of his trousers.</p>
<p>“Hoping, yeah,” Gabriel replied, already out of breath. “Yours, too.”</p>
<p>Crowley pushed Gabriel’s shirt off of his shoulders, and it fell to the floor at his feet. It was a scramble, after that, to get each other naked. They clashed in kiss after kiss when they could manage, and once they were bare against each other, Crowley cupped Gabriel’s face in his hands and pulled him in for one more, heavy kiss. Gabriel melted into Crowley, groaning into their kiss. He had his fingers through Crowley’s hair, grabbing hold to steady himself when Crowley’s tongue slipped between his lips.</p>
<p>Gabriel rutted into Crowley’s hip, pulling him closer, entangling their tongues. Just when his cock started to stir in interest, Crowley pulled back. He kept his hands on Gabriel’s bicep to keep him from coming after—they had a plan, and that plan did not involve getting lost in their lust for each other. There would be an entire eternity for that. For the moment, they had to set it aside so Gabriel could have that eternity. One happily ever after, just as Crowley promised.</p>
<p>“Are you ready?” Crowley asked.</p>
<p>Gabriel nodded. He tilted his head to the side, baring his neck for Crowley. He took grip on Crowley’s shoulders to steady himself, to ground himself, and through that, Crowley could feel his trembling. No matter how sure he was, this was still frightening. This was the biggest change that Gabriel would ever go through, and it was permanent. No one could ever feel good about a decision like that, no matter how sure they were.</p>
<p>Crowley did his best to soothe Gabriel with a gentle touch over his face, stroking his cheek with his thumb. Gabriel seemed to lean farther into Crowley’s hand, and that just made him smile. Then, for the final moment. Crowley leaned into Gabriel’s neck, nosing at it and just breathing him in. Crowley dragged his tongue over the skin, right where he intended to bite, and reveled in the way Gabriel shuddered. No matter how afraid he was, he wanted this.</p>
<p>“You won’t feel a thing,” Crowley promised. Then, he sunk his teeth right into Gabriel’s neck.</p>
<p>Gabriel fell apart underneath him, his whole-body trembling as Crowley’s fangs disappeared into his neck. There was a rush of <em>pleasure</em> that he hadn’t expected. His knees knocked, and every passing second had him feeling weaker and weaker. His vision was getting blotchy, blurry—dark.</p>
<p>When it was finally said and done, Crowley caught Gabriel before he collapsed and pulled away from his neck. There was a surge that had gone right through Crowley, and he was near blind with it. Gabriel was helpless, gone in his arms, and he couldn’t deny the sudden <em>urge</em> that drove through him. Gabriel was his. Gabriel belonged to him. Gabriel was <em>his</em>.</p>
<p>An unfounded strength ran through Crowley’s bones in his desire, his <em>need</em> to have Gabriel. He wouldn’t wait. He couldn’t wait. He lugged Gabriel over to the bed and threw him down, face in the pillows and arse on perfect display. Even from just a first glance, Crowley could <em>see</em> the slick between his cheeks. It piqued his curiosity, rough as it was. Crowley crawled his way onto the bed and grabbed Gabriel’s cheeks, his nails digging into the supple flesh. He pulled Gabriel open and <em>growled</em>.</p>
<p>“You wanted this,” Crowley hissed. “Little <em>brat</em><em>’s</em> what you are. Fucked yourself on your fingers for me, <em>fuck</em>.”</p>
<p>Crowley groaned when two of his fingers sank right into Gabriel. He was so wet and <em>warm</em> inside, a mess of slick all done for this sole purpose. He knew what might happen, and he wanted it. He <em>wanted</em> Crowley to fuck him, even if he’d be comatose for it. He was desperate, submissive. Already the perfect fledgling. Crowley wouldn’t be able to keep his hands to himself, and he didn’t have to. Gabriel was <em>his</em>. He’d proved it. Crowley wouldn’t even have to work him open, he was already so wet, stretched.</p>
<p>Crowley did it anyway, for good measure. If Gabriel was awake, he’d be appreciative. Crowley might even try to get him off on just fingers. But this wasn’t about Gabriel’s pleasure and Gabriel’s orgasm. This was about <em>Crowley</em><em>’s</em>. He worked his fingers into Gabriel just to please himself, so he could have the image of Gabriel sitting alone and working his fingers into himself. It must have been such a mess of lubricant and spit. Crowley would have loved to have been there to see it.</p>
<p>As his new fledgling, there wouldn’t be any request Gabriel would be too ashamed to fulfill. If Crowley wanted to watch him finger himself until he was coming and making a mess, he’d drop down to his knees and ask how many fingers. The thought made Crowley tremble. His cock was already hard, <em>aching</em> for release, and he wasn’t going to force himself to wait a moment longer. Gabriel had made sure he’d been open for Crowley. All Crowley had to do was sink inside.</p>
<p>He pulled back his fingers and didn’t even bother to wipe them before grabbing Gabriel’s ass and prying him open. Crowley just wanted to <em>look</em> at the dripping slick. Somehow, Gabriel’s lack of response just added to the excitement. Crowley reached down for his own cock to give himself a few hard strokes before pressing forward. He guided himself between Gabriel’s cheeks, rubbing the head of his cock over Gabriel’s slick hole. Gabriel’s body reacted, even where he couldn’t, and there was the slightest <em>moan</em> at the touch.</p>
<p>“That’s my Romeo,” Crowley growled.</p>
<p>The heat that engulfed Crowley was immense. He dove for it, groaning and snapping his hips forward in his rush to have <em>more</em>. He buried his cock inside of Gabriel, taking no time for care or concern. This was about him. This was about what <em>he</em> wanted. Gabriel wasn’t awake enough to even feel this—Crowley could fuck him fast, hard, with his claws dug into Gabriel’s hips, and Gabriel would just take it. The idea had Crowley moaning, already losing himself in the tight pulse around his cock.</p>
<p>Crowley fucked with all the energy he could muster. He pulled himself back before slamming inside, each thrust, to hear the sound of their skin slapping together. He loved to watch the way Gabriel’s body jolted under the force of his thrust, the way that his meaty ass bounced after it. Crowley grabbed two handfuls of Gabriel’s ass and kneaded into it, reveling in the way that Gabriel seemed to <em>moan</em>.</p>
<p>Every drag of Crowley’s cock just seemed to split Gabriel open wider; Crowley had his cheeks pulled apart so he could <em>watch</em> how Gabriel bloomed for him, his rim stretched tight and red around Crowley’s girth. He trembled at the sight of it, moaning. He leaned down into Gabriel’s back, pressing his forehead right between Gabriel’s shoulder blades, and grabbed his sides. He could go faster, like this, burying himself into that tight heat over and over again. The bed was struggling under the force of his thrusts, the springs squeaking and the headboard knocking into the wall.</p>
<p>Gabriel’s body moved with every one of Crowley’s thrusts, accepting him <em>deeper</em>. Crowley’s hips were already beginning to stutter. He could feel that great spike of pleasure through him that turned his whole mind to mush. He couldn’t focus on anything more than <em>need</em>. He needed to come. He needed to claim. He was going to fuck Gabriel full of his spend and then wait until Gabriel woke up. Gabriel would <em>beg</em> for more, if he knew what was good for him.</p>
<p>Crowley groaned into Gabriel’s skin, crying out his name as his orgasm flooded over him. He bucked his hips against Gabriel, grinding into him as hot streams filled him. Crowley could feel how wet it was, and he wanted to stay like this forever. He wanted to come inside of Gabriel again and again, then bury himself inside so Gabriel could never be empty. That was a dream. He wasn’t going to do anything Gabriel hadn’t agreed to, especially now that the rush of arousal was dying down.</p>
<p>He pressed a kiss into the healing bite on Gabriel’s neck before he pulled away, completely. He couldn’t help the moan as he pulled out of Gabriel, nor could he help wanting to press his spend back inside of him where it dripped. That was a mess he shouldn’t leave Gabriel with, but he couldn’t help the desire. When Gabriel came after him, he’d be <em>dripping</em> in seed, and that was what Crowley wanted to see. He leaned down to bite the swell of Gabriel’s ass, then gave him one final swat before he peeled himself away from the bed.</p>
<p>After he got showered and dressed, Crowley would go off to his private study. He needed to keep himself occupied while he waited for Gabriel to wake up, and there was no better way to do it than to drown himself in work.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gabriel woke up less than an hour later. That same rush of arousal and adrenaline that had hit Crowley jolted right through Gabriel, straight to his cock and this sudden, horrible feeling of <em>emptiness</em>. He couldn’t just push himself up and go off to find Crowley, though. Not with the soreness in his hips. He could feel the sting of Crowley’s bite, still, on his neck. The sting on his arse, too, where Crowley had bitten him again. When he moved, Crowley’s spend started to trickle down his cleft.</p>
<p>He needed to lay back down and rest, but there was that aching need inside of him to<em> go</em>. He needed Crowley—he needed his <em>master</em>. He couldn’t help the thought. It was overwhelming. Crowley was his master and he needed him. He needed Crowley close to him, near him, touching him—<em>inside of him</em>. Crowley had warned him this would happen, but he hadn’t thought it would be so bad. Such a burning sensation all over him. He didn’t <em>care</em> if he was sore or if there was cum leaking down his inner thigh. He didn’t even care if he was dressed. He needed to find Crowley.</p>
<p>Gabriel stumbled through the little house, trying to keep himself steady. Everything felt heightened, like the wall was touching back. He could <em>smell</em> things that he’d never smelled before. His vision seemed to buzz with the intensity of it, how sharp everything looked. He could <em>hear</em> everything and how deathly silent it was. He wasn’t breathing. His own heart didn’t beat. But he didn’t care. What was beating was this desperate, inexplicable need for Crowley.</p>
<p>With all of his senses suddenly heightened, it didn’t take long to find Crowley. His door was even open, and the scent of him was enough to lead Gabriel forward. He didn’t bother to knock. He didn’t have mind enough to knock. He pressed through the open door, barely managing his way across the room before he collapsed at the foot of Crowley’s throne. That throne moved back when Crowley heard the sudden ruckus. Gabriel could hardly control himself. He hadn’t an idea what came over him, but he <em>saw</em> Crowley and it was a scramble to get on his knees, to reach for Crowley’s trousers.</p>
<p>In turn, Crowley grabbed at Gabriel’s hands to stop him. He gave Gabriel a once over, and it was like he could <em>smell</em> the arousal on Gabriel. The first time was always the hardest and giving into it wouldn’t help. Crowley hadn’t given into his own. He’d <em>fucked</em> Gabriel, but he’d pulled himself away, immediately. He could have done so much worse.</p>
<p>“Master, please—” Gabriel gasped, struggling against the hold.</p>
<p>“<em>No</em>,” Crowley bit. “That’s not my name.”</p>
<p>“<em>Master</em>—” Gabriel gasped, but Crowley cut him off, once again.</p>
<p>“That’s not my <em>name</em>, Gabriel. I know you didn’t lose yourself.”</p>
<p>Gabriel gulped. “Crowley,” he shuddered. “You’re Crowley.”</p>
<p>“There we go,” Crowley soothed. “I know my Romeo’s in there. We’ll just take it slow, okay? Nice and slow—I know what you want.”</p>
<p>Gabriel waited patiently, almost squirming on his knees.</p>
<p>“You want my cock, don’t you?” Crowley hummed. He cupped the side of Gabriel’s face and caressed his cheek. “I know. It’s intense, isn’t it? That <em>need</em>. It hit me hard. I couldn’t control myself—I had to take you.”</p>
<p>“I know,” Gabriel responded quickly. “I can feel it.”</p>
<p>Crowley couldn’t contain his groan. His spend was dripping out of Gabriel, making a mess on the floor. If he only leaned forward, he might be able to see it, but there was something far more important to worry about.</p>
<p>“I know how horrible this urge is. I’ll take care of you. I wouldn’t want you to suffer, Gabriel.”</p>
<p>He knew, in theory, that he shouldn’t help Gabriel’s urges at all. This <em>wasn</em><em>’t</em> Gabriel. This was Gabriel overwhelmed with instincts that were as old as time, and Crowley didn’t want those urges to control him. He didn’t need a subservient, obedient fledgling to follow him around. He just needed <em>Gabriel</em>. But. That didn’t mean that he had the strength to deny this sudden little needy streak wasn’t the hottest thing he’d ever seen. Crowley couldn’t help but want to give into it.</p>
<p>The only thing that kept him from working quicker was getting to look at Gabriel from the first time. His change wouldn’t be entirely complete for a few days, but his <em>eyes</em> had already changed color. Their blue had been so beautiful, but Crowley couldn’t deny this new color had something warm growing inside of him. Gabriel’s eyes had turned a sharp, beautiful purple, and it made Crowley think about what Gabriel would be when his fangs came in and he was ready to <em>bite.</em></p>
<p>After Crowley worked his cock out of his trousers, he threaded his fingers through Gabriel’s hair and guided him forward. Gabriel didn’t hesitate to sink down over the head of Crowley’s cock, letting his eyes close as he <em>moaned</em> from the weight in his mouth. Crowley just stroked through his hair, keeping him from diving down too quickly and choking himself.</p>
<p>Gabriel sucked over Crowley’s cockhead, lavishing his tongue over it, digging the tip of his tongue right over the slit in a way that had Crowley’s hips bucking. Crowley’s grip in his hair was tight, but the tug just made Gabriel moan around the cock in his mouth. He could already feel his own prick beginning to harden in response, but he kept going. When Crowley allowed it, he sunk down deeper, running his tongue along the underside of Crowley’s cock, that protruding vein.</p>
<p>Crowley’s hips bucked forward, and it was clear that he was struggling to control himself. He wanted to grab Gabriel by the hair and fuck back into his throat, but he held himself still. Even if that meant his knuckles had gone white from his grip on the throne, he controlled himself. He controlled Gabriel, not letting him move too fast, not letting him go to deep, but Gabriel was resilient. Persistent. He eventually got his way, taking Crowley’s cock all the way into the back of his throat where he sucked and moaned around it, relishing in the way that Crowley moaned.</p>
<p>There was that tight feeling of pleasure that ran up through Crowley’s spine as Gabriel started to bob his head. Gabriel was drooling around his cock, making such a mess of himself, and he didn’t even care. He wanted to do nothing more but to make Crowley <em>feel</em> good, and Crowley was well on his way to coming right down that willing, open throat. Every moan Gabriel made sent another shock right through Crowley’s cock, setting off that fire. Crowley stroked through Gabriel’s hair, letting him take back some of his own pace.</p>
<p>Gabriel worked the length of Crowley’s cock like he was starved for it, and he was. The taste of precum was sharp on his tongue, but he didn’t slow for anything. He swallowed around Crowley, letting him feel the tight constriction of his throat. He pulled all the way back to the tip to press his tongue into Crowley’s slit and hear him <em>moan</em>. Crowley’s head hit the back of the throne as he desperately tried to keep himself together. Gabriel sunk back down over him, making sure to keep his teeth away and his tongue working.</p>
<p>“Fuck—” Crowley gasped. “Fuck, Gabriel—” his hips bucked, and that was the only warning he could give before he finished, an intense spasm taking over his body as his hips moved on their own, trying to find that <em>warmth</em>, that tightness as he came.</p>
<p>Gabriel swallowed everything, diligently. He ran his hands up and down Crowley’s thighs, working him through it. It was like he couldn’t get enough of the taste, the consistency. Gabriel milked every last drop straight from Crowley’s cock and <em>then </em>tried to keep going. Crowley barely managed to grab Gabriel by his hair and push him back.</p>
<p>“Fuck,” Crowley panted. “That’s unfair,” he accused.</p>
<p>“It makes us even,” Gabriel responded, and that had Crowley grinning. That was that bite that he loved so much. It just had to work its way back to the forefront, over this obnoxious and very endearing <em>need</em>.</p>
<p>“How do you feel?” Crowley asked, rubbing over Gabriel’s cheek with the pad of his thumb.</p>
<p>“Hot,” Gabriel replied.</p>
<p>Crowley should have stopped. He <em>knew</em> he should have stopped, but this desire ran deeper than he understood. He thought it would have been a one-way street, but it wasn’t. Crowley couldn’t stop himself when he reached down for Gabriel. He all but yanked Gabriel up to his feet, all the while, thanking whatever had possessed him to buy a chair with a wide sitting area. Gabriel fit right in his lap, knees straddling around him.</p>
<p>Gabriel rolled his hips down into Crowley’s, their cocks pressing together. Gabriel was <em>achingly</em> hard, and Crowley was quickly managing his way back. He hadn’t even gone soft, after he’d finished, and Gabriel grinding into him was keeping that from happening.</p>
<p>They were pressed close together, chest to chest, with Crowley’s arms low around Gabriel’s waist. He had the perfect vantage point to grab Gabriel’s arse and pull him open, dip through his cleft and feel the <em>mess</em> over is hole. Crowley moaned, and Gabriel rushed to slam their lips together. Their teeth clashed, their noses smashed, but they worked it out. Heads tilted. Hips grinding. Gabriel groaned into their kiss, working his tongue along Crowley’s while he ran his fingers through Crowley’s hair.</p>
<p>Pulling apart nearly <em>hurt</em>, but they had to. Gabriel worked through Crowley’s shirt to get it <em>off</em>. Crowley, in the meantime, rummaged through the top drawer of his desk for lube. Gabriel could scold him later for keeping it in the worst places, but he found the bottle. They switched jobs; Gabriel got the bottle open while Crowley finished shedding his shirt. They didn’t bother with his trousers, and instead, Crowley dribbled the lube over his fingers and set the bottle on his desk.</p>
<p>Once they were pressed chest to chest, again, Crowley got to work. With one hand, he pulled Gabriel’s arse open, massaged the tight muscle and <em>squeezed</em> Gabriel’s cheek. With this other hand, he spread the lube down his cleft and worked two fingers into him, at once. Gabriel trembled, gripping Crowley’s shoulders to keep himself steady. He opened right up for Crowley’s fingers. He was sure that if Crowley had just wanted to impale him down on his cock, he would have been able to.</p>
<p>Crowley <em>loved</em> to work him up on his fingers. The way that he could have Gabriel trembling in his arms always had him aching to fuck him, but it was so <em>worth</em> it. He stretched his fingers apart, rubbing into his walls. Gabriel worked his hips back down on Crowley’s fingers, biting down on his lip. His eyes were closed in pure ecstasy, and he even moaned when Crowley worked a third finger into him.</p>
<p>“You have no idea how hot you look,” Crowley groaned out. “Fuck, Gabriel—”</p>
<p>“<em>Please</em>,” Gabriel gasped. “Fuck me. I’ve been ready for you, but you’re so damn insistent about this—” Gabriel broke off in a moan as Crowley twisted his wrist, crooked his fingers just right to rub right over his prostate.</p>
<p>“That’s because it’s <em>good</em>,” Crowley told him.</p>
<p>He leaned forward to kiss along Gabriel’s exposed neck, licking up the column of it before kissing along his jaw. Gabriel was trembling in his arms; Crowley thought that he might even come on his fingers, but he didn’t want to wait that long. With one lingering scrape of his teeth over the healing mark, Crowley pulled his fingers away altogether. He reached for the lube, but Gabriel grabbed it from him before he could work it over his cock.</p>
<p>Instead, he got to watch as Gabriel poured a generous onto the palm of his hand and then set it aside. He wrapped his hand around Crowley’s cock and spread the lube over him <em>slowly</em>, diligently. He worked Crowley with his hand until there was precum dripping down Crowley’s shaft. Then, Gabriel pulled away.</p>
<p>“You wanna try for it?” Crowley asked as Gabriel shifted. Just a bit closer.</p>
<p>“What?” Gabriel shot him a look.</p>
<p>“Get you to come on just my cock.”</p>
<p>Gabriel had to stop to compose himself, but he just shook his head. “Just fuck me,” he said.</p>
<p>Crowley guided his cock between Gabriel’s cheeks, and Gabriel held himself open. They worked together, and after a moment of <em>teasing</em>—because Crowley couldn’t help but drag the head of his cock through Gabriel’s cheeks just for a moment—Gabriel was sinking down over Crowley’s prick and moaning.</p>
<p>They didn’t wait. Gabriel started bouncing over Crowley’s cock as soon as Crowley let him go. Crowley kept a tight hold over Gabriel’s arse, nice generous handfuls, while he kissed and sucked marks wherever he could reach. Gabriel had never had an overly sensitive chest, but when Crowley bit down over his nipple, he might have cried out for it.</p>
<p>Gabriel ground his hips down, working in a little circle over Crowley’s cock. Crowley’s hips bucked up in return, and each time he managed to send stars straight through Gabriel’s vision as he fucked over his prostate. Gabriel’s entire body was trembling, and he knew he wasn’t going to last very long. Crowley was right behind him, hyped up on whatever this heat was between them. This desperation. They couldn’t get enough of each other. Just touching, kissing, <em>fucking</em>.</p>
<p>Crowley worked a hand between them to grab Gabriel’s cock and pump him in time with his thrusts. Gabriel gave him an appreciative moan, leaning down to brush their lips together in a desperate, messy little kiss. Then, Crowley was running his fingers through Gabriel’s cheeks, feeling over his hole, where his cock disappeared into Gabriel each time Gabriel bore down on him. Gabriel’s hips stuttered; his rhythm faltered. He gripped around Crowley’s neck and rutted his hips, not sure <em>where </em>he wanted more.</p>
<p>He tried to fuck himself down on Crowley’s cock while rolling his hips forward to feel Crowley’s hand. Crowley knew just how to work his prick, squeezing right beneath the head and swiping over the tip. Gabriel didn’t stand a chance, and he clenched down around Crowley as that heat started to rise. Crowley came in the following instant, moaning into Gabriel’s neck. That sudden tightness had been enough to take him over the edge, but he didn’t stop working.</p>
<p>Crowley stroked Gabriel’s cock and jolted his hips until Gabriel was coming next, crying out with his head thrown back in such a <em>beautiful</em> fashion—Crowley could have come again, right there, if he wasn’t entirely spent.</p>
<p>They both came down from their high, and Gabriel collapsed against Crowley. He slumped entirely, breathing hard, heaving with it, and Crowley just stroked his back. There was a mess over Crowley’s trousers, but he was ready to throw them out, at this point. He was more focused on Gabriel, making sure that he was okay. He hadn’t even pulled off Crowley’s cock, yet, and as <em>wonderful</em> as it felt to be left in that warm heat, he knew it wouldn’t be comfortable for long.</p>
<p>“Hey,” Crowley muttered, his lips dragging over Gabriel’s collarbone. “How you doing, Romeo?”</p>
<p>“Tired,” Gabriel responded. “I want to sleep.”</p>
<p>Crowley laughed. “That’ll go away. Imagine with the way you are, you’ll be pulling all-nighters within a week.”</p>
<p>“Crowley,” Gabriel admonished. “Bed.”</p>
<p>Crowley hummed, dragging his fingers down Gabriel’s back. “You have to get up, babe. I can’t carry you.”</p>
<p>Gabriel groaned, but that was the one unfortunate thing they ran into. Vampire strength wasn’t as long-lasting as the legends might have said. Gabriel did pull himself up, even if his legs were shaky and his hips ached. Crowley wasn’t far behind him, standing up to help steady Gabriel.</p>
<p>“I’ll take care of everything,” Crowley told him. “We’ll get you to bed, and I’ll clean up.”</p>
<p>Gabriel nodded, already fast on his way to a quick nap. Crowley always took care of everything, anyway. It was his favorite thing to do: to make sure that things were taken care of. He also wanted to ensure that Gabriel was taken care of, and that was always apparently. He got Gabriel set up in the guest room, where the bed was clean, and ensured that he was comfortable. Crowley, being Crowley, couldn’t resist leaning down for a quick kiss.</p>
<p>“When you’re back in top form,” Crowley whispered, inches from Gabriel’s lips, “I’m going to show you how vampires fuck. Mount you from behind and bite you, <em>feed</em> from you. Keep you on my cock with my teeth until you’re in <em>tears</em>.”</p>
<p>Gabriel sucked in a deep breath and closed his eyes. “I hate you,” he said, rolling onto his side with his back to Crowley.</p>
<p>Crowley rubbed over his shoulders. “I love you, too, Romeo. I’ll see you when you wake up.”</p>
<p>Crowley offered a sweet kiss to his temple, and Gabriel might have even smiled. In the morning, when things weren’t so new and hot, they could talk about everything. For now, Gabriel needed to rest, and Crowley had some cleaning to do.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>𓆏 Froge Bounces 𓆏<br/><a href="https://discord.gg/6UgMsjH">Top Crowley Dicsord</a><br/><a href="https://tantumuna.tumblr.com">Check me out on Tumblr!</a><br/><a href="https://twitter.com/tantumunawrites">My Twitter!</a><br/></p>
</div></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>